the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iblis Morrigan
Appearance Being a Fennec Fox, Iblis's species is defined by her large ears, coat patterns, and small stature. Her fur is a tawny-cream color and a much lighter sandy coloring on her muzzle and underside, with darker brown spots in several areas and other markings on her ears and tail. Her eyes are a dark blue color, and are slanted in a position that gives her a wizened look. While she looks frail because of her naturally short stature, Iblis is actually much stronger than she looks and is capable of taking down foes that can easily tower over her. Her hair is a natural sandy blonde color, which she keeps short and bobbed, reaching down to the level of the bottom of her lower jaw. Her heritage is based strongly in Egypt, she was given ritualistic tattoos on certain areas of her body by her family and loved ones as an initiation into adolescence and marking her as a practitioner of medicine. She has ankhs on the backs of both of her hands, the mark of the god Thoth on her chest, a horned, winged solar disk with the colors of the goddess Isis on her back between her shoulders, a tyet ('Knot of Isis') extending from the middle of her back to the base of her tail, a shen mark around her navel, and twin cobras starting from the tops of her thighs and cutting off just below the knee. These markings are meant to bestow upon her the blessings and protection of the gods, but unbeknownst to her, they also grant her great power to control wind. Clothing-wise, Iblis's normal attire consists of Egyptian styled clothes, including linen shirts and dresses as well as colorful pieces that allow for easy movement. When situations get tense or call for desperate measures, she'll slip into her survival gear, which consists of clothing made primarily from hide, cloth, leather, metal, and fur. She doesn't like wearing her survival gear as much because it's more restrictive to her movement than her desert clothes, but she wears it out of necessity to ensure that she's well protected in a situation that calls for it. Some of the items in her survival gear include a utility belt, thick boots for climbing rough or slippery terrain, a bulletproof vest, and a variety of weapons, including two guns, an SMG and LMG, and a survival knife for close-quarters combat. Personality Iblis is seen as being very rough around the edges to anyone who meets her for the first time, displaying similar personality traits to that of a war-hardened veteran. She doesn't take insults or criticism from anyone, and is more than willing to stand up to someone who may be taller and stronger than she is. She speaks in a very rough and blunt tone when addressing others, and gives off a generally no-nonsense aura about her. She is very honest, and gets straight to the point when addressing serious matters, she's never one to beat around the bush. She is very defiant towards those who have yet to earn her respect if they tell her what to do, but she will willingly comply with orders from anyone that she recognizes as an authority figure. When it comes down to do-or-die in a situation, Iblis does anything and everything in her power to ensure that no mistakes are made. In her eyes, everyone around her on the combat field is another casualty waiting to happen. Despite Iblis's apathetic attitude and pessimistic outlook on life, she truly does care about the people around her, perhaps even more than she'd like to admit out loud. Her kinder side is clearly seen when she's tending to the broken and wounded, soothing them with soft words and prayers as she patches them up. She takes care of other people much like she would if they were her own family, and makes sure that she does everything in her power to save them if she can if they were to suffer illness or severe injury. She strives to do everything she can to save her patients, even to the point of severely straining herself physically and mentally, and she takes it hard when she can't save them despite her best efforts. She treats friends like family, and cherishes each and every one of them equally with the kindness and respect that they deserve. Iblis is also loyal to her companions, and will often go out of her way to save them from danger, even to the point where she'll take a bullet in their place or drag them out from a volatile minefield. She is not one to use force, but when she does, she uses it well to her advantage. Others tend to underestimate her due to her small stature and frail-looking physique, but soon realize their mistake when she has them flat on their bellies on the ground with her knife against their neck. As a combat medic, Iblis is naturally not very strong, but is capable of using her excellent dexterity and agility to outmaneuver and pin enemies down if they get close enough. Ideally, she prefers to avoid direct physical confrontation if she can, trying to keep as much distance between her foes, herself, and her charge as possible and using her machine guns to take them down before they have a chance to engage her in melee. She is also known for being very resourceful, a good strategic thinker who can function well even under pressure, and a diehard survivalist, to the point where she's become a bit paranoid of her surroundings and of other people in general. Iblis goes to extreme and extraordinary measures to ensure that she's prepared for the worst, often by stocking up on extra supplies even when they aren't necessarily needed, among other things. She's of the mindset that it's better to have something and not need it, than to be in a situation where it may be needed but she doesn't have it on her. ''"Heh, and you thought bringing an extra flashlight was a stupid idea." ''-Iblis Love & Romance Relationships